La Historia Del Loco
by Flopiitaa
Summary: ¿Quien es el causante de todas estas desgracias? Una fiscal llega al hospital, alterandolo todo..¿Sera esta la solucion al porblema? Una pista, un hombre sin control sobre si mismo..¿Eres el Angel? AU, Yaoi leve (HoroxLen). Cap 19 arriba!
1. Un Narrador Poco Confiable

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**El personaje principal es Len. xD Y mas tarde aparece Horo, Anna y los demás personajes de Shaman Kng. Entiendo que al principio puede resultar algo...aburrido. Pero prometo que tiene una trama atrapante. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chap 1: Un narrador poco confiable**

Ya no oigo voces, de modo que ando un poco perdido. Sospecho que sabrían contar mejor esta historia. Pasaron muchas cosas y me cuesta saber donde situar que. Ese es uno de los problemas de estar loco: nunca estas seguro de las cosas.

Durante mucho tiempo creí que todo había empezado con una muerte y terminado con otra. Se que algunas personas murieron y yo tuve la suerte de no unirme a ellos, lo que fue una de las ultimas observaciones que hicieron mis voces antes de abandonarme para siempre.

En cierto sentido las voces me hacían compañía, en especial en las muchas ocasiones que no tenia amigos.

Tuve dos amigos una vez, pero ya fueron parte de la historia.

Vivo en un pequeño dormitorio gracias a un subsidio del estado. Mi ropa procede del Ejercito de Salvación o de mi hermana.

Hace un tiempo que el recuerdo del pasado me atormenta. "Cuenta la historia", me habían dicho.

-¿Cómo-pregunte en voz alta en la quietud de mi hogar.

La habitación resono a mi alrededor.

"No puedes contarlo", me dije.

Y entonces me pregunte por que no.

Coji una silla algo arañada y raída y la situé contra la pared, al fondo de la habitación. Aunque no tenia papel tenia unas paredes desnudas pintadas de blanco. Agarre un lápiz y escribí deprisa, con letra pequeña y comprimida, pero legible.

_Len Tao llego llorando al Hospital Estatal Western en una ambulancia. Llovía con intensidad, anochecía deprisa y tenia los brazos y las piernas atadas. Con solo veintiún años de edad, estaba mas asustado de lo que jamás había estado en su corta y hasta entonces, relativamente monótona vida…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Buenop, ahí termina el chap uno. Jejej Ya se que es aburrido pero bue..es la introducción a la cabeza de nuestro amigo Lenny. xD_

_Con respecto a la pareja LenxHoro…No lo se, creo que si sera Yaoi, pero un Yaoi muy leve, casi imperceptible..xD_


	2. El Hospital Estatal Western

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**El personaje principal es Len. xD Y mas tarde aparece Horo, Anna y los demás personajes de Shaman King. Entiendo que al principio puede resultar algo…aburrido. Pero prometo que tiene una trama atrapante. **

**Shaman king no me pertenece. ;Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 2. Bienvenido a Estatal Western.**

Len Tao llego llorando al Hospital Estatal Western en una ambulancia. Llovía con intensidad, anochecía deprisa, y tenía los brazos y las piernas atados. Con solo veintiún años estaba más asustado de lo que había estado en su corta y hasta entonces relativamente monótona vida.

Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo frente a la entrada del Hospital oyó que una de sus voces la advertía por encima del miedo_: Si no tienes cuidado aquí, te mataran._

Un hombre alto y delgado se le acerco, parecía cansado y sus ojos surcaban unas enormes ojeras. (N/A: siii adivinen? FAUSTO! xD)

-Muy bien señor Len Tao, no nos va a causar ningún problema verdad- El hombre le imprimió un ligero tono cantarín en sus palabras, de modo que sonaron entre amenaza y diversión.

Lo condujeron a un despacho en una silla de ruedas, seguía con las manos y los pies atados. Era una habitación agradable, con ventanas que daban hacia un jardín. Sus ojos escudriñaron al hombre que se levanto delante de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, señor Tao. Soy el doctor Asakura-

-Hola- dijo Len, vacilante.

_¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!_ Le advirtió una de sus voces.

Asakura bajo la mirada hacia un hoja de papel que parecía un expediente. –Al parecer, ha asustado a algunas personas-indico despacio- Y parecen creer que nescecita ayuda.

-Fue un error- respondio Len- No quería hacerlo, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Ahora me gustaría volver a casa. Lo siento, prometo portarme mejor. Pido disculpas.

El medico asintió, pero no contesto a lo que Len había dicho.

-Oye voces ahora-

-No-

-¿No-

-No, no se a que se refiere-

_¡Dile que no sabes de que esta hablando!. ¡Dile que nunca has oido ninguna voz!_

-Creo que sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. Pero, ahora, volvamos a esta mañana. Fue algo mas que una discusión. ¿No es así señor Tao?. La policía nos informo que amenazo a su hermana y que anuncio que iba a suicidarse. Que la vida no valía la pena y que odiaba a todo el mundo, y que forcejeo con los policías y los auxiliares que intentaban ayudarlo. Por todo esto, he decidido que te quedaras un tiempo con nosotros-

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¿Por qué no puedo volver a casa- contesto Len, sintiendo un pánico repentino.

-Por que la gente te tiene miedo Len. Nosotros te ayudaremos.- se volteo hacia el hombre rubio y delgado que me había traído hacia aquí.-Seños Fausto, lleve al señor Tao al edificio Amherst. Aquí tiene una receta con la medicación, deberá estar por lo menos 24 horas en observación.

Lo condujeron hacia una sala de espera, donde había una secretaria atrás de un mostrador. Dos policías uniformados estaban en la puerta. Lo que le llamo la atención fue al hombre que flaqueaban.

Era un joven de su edad. Vestía unas bermudas largas y un abrigo con detalles azules. El cabello, azul, le caía libremente por la cara. Fijo sus ojos negros en Len y esbozo una sonrisa. (NA: SII! Horo-chan! )

-¿Estas bien-lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros- ¿Tan mal van las cosas-

-Quiero irme a casa- explicó Len- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Creo que mas de uno quiere volver a casa, me incluyo-sonrio.- ¿Cómo te llamas-

-Len Tao-

-Vaya, Len es un bonito nombre. Tómatelo con calma Len, prometo que te volveré a ver-

Mientras Faust lo conducía a un lugar que le desconocía, por primera vez desde que esa horrible mañana había comenzado, sintió que no estaba totalmente solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termino el capitulo dos.

Reviewssss


	3. Conociendo Mi Nuevo Hogar

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**El personaje principal es Len. xD Y mas tarde aparece Horo, Anna y los demás personajes de Shaman King. Entiendo que al principio puede resultar algo...aburrido. Pero prometo que tiene una trama atrapante. **

**Otra cosa: Esto es un universo alterno, asi que hay varias cosas que no serán como en el Anime. Por Ej: Len y Jun no son hermanos y Horo y Pillika tampoco. y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 3: Conociendo mi nuevo hogar.**

Len Tao despertó 48 horas después en una deprimente celda de aislamiento, embutido en una camisa de fuerza.

¿Todavía están ahí-

Hubo un momento de silencio

_Estamos aquí, todavía estamos aquí. Tienes que conservarnos ocultas Len._

Asintió. Parecía algo obvio. Se sobresalto cunado escucho la puerta abrirse y el rubio flacucho entro a la celda seguido por el Dr.Asakura.

¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Len- le pregunto el auxiliar- ¿Recuerdas donde estas-

-En el Hospital Estatal Western- conteste.

-Muy bien Len. Ahora vamos a explicarle como funciona este lugar. Cuanto mas demuestre que sabe desenvolverse aquí, mas cerca estará de volver a casa.-

Len asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay actividades, sesiones en grupo. De vez en cuando tendrá algunas sesiones particulares con migo. Y recuerde las normas. Todas estas cosas juntas crean posibilidades. ¿Me expreso con suficiente claridad-

-Si-afirmo Len- Integrarse, sacar provecho. Obedecer las normas.-

-Excelente, ¿lo ve? Estamos progresando.-se giro hacia el rubio- Señor Fausto, ya puede liberar al señor Tao, acompáñelo a la unidad, déle algo de ropa y muéstrele la sala de actividades.

Asakura salio de la celda y el auxiliar empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Siguió a Fausto por el pasillo del edificio Amhrest. Pasaron por varios pasillos y se detuvieron frente a dos enfermeras vestidas de blanco atrás de un mostrador. Le entregaron una maleta de ropa que supuestamente había enviado su familia y unas sabanas baratas.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación y Fausto lo condujo adentro. Le mostró su cama y se despidió con la mano, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Al otro lado de la habitación un hombre se incorporo de la cama y se acerco a el. Era delgado y tenia ojos verdes cristalinos, llevaba una camiseta de rayas verdes y unos vaqueros.Alzo una mano y señalo a Len.

-¡Alto-grito-¡Para-

-¿Que tengo que parar- Len retrocedió.

-Para! Lo se. Lo supe desde el momento que entraste. Para-

El hombre agitaba los brazos y Len miro alrededor en busca de una escapatoria. Uno de los hombres que estaban acostados se puso de pie y camino hacia su atacante. Lo tomo de los hombros y le dio vuelta.

-¿Estas seguro Lyserg que es el? Míralo bien, Tranquilízate Lyserg, ¿De acuerdo? Len no es el hijo de Satán, de acuerdo-

El hombre de cabellos verdes se tranquilizo y le sonrio a Len, tendiéndole la mano. –Me llamo Lyserg Diethel, lamento mucho haberte asustado, pero hay que estar alertas, todos los días, a toda hora.- Le sonrio y se acostó en su cama como lo había hecho momentos antes del incidente.

-No es mala persona, creo que es inofensivo. –Aseguro el muchacho de cabellos azules que había conocido dos días atrás- A mi me hizo exactamente lo mismo el otro dia. Grito y me golpeo, diciéndome que iba a acabar con migo para proteger a la sociedad del anticristo, del hijo de Satán o de quien sea.-

-Gracias de todos modos- sonrio Len- Pero no se tu nombre…

-Horokeu Usui- dijo tendiéndole la mano- pero todos me llaman HoroHoro, o Horo, como prefieras…-Sonrio- Ya has conocido a Lyserg y a Faust. También esta el Dr.Asakura, mejor conocido como Tomapastillas. Hay un psicólogo, su hermano mellizo Yoh, conocido como el Señor del Mal. Están las enfermeras Jun y Pillika, que son bastante bonitas. Todo puede resultarte un poco confuso al principio, pero le agarraras la mano en un par de días…

Len hecho un vistazo alrededor.

-¿Toda esta gente esta loca- susurro.

-Es un hospital para locos, Len, pero no todo el mundo lo esta-Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y le dijo- Ven, voy a mostrarte nuestro nuevo hogar.- Sonreía mientras hablaba.

-¿Estas loco Horo-pregunto.

HoroHoro rió un momento- ¿Lo estas tu Len? Yo diría que no. Pero por lo menos, no estas demasiado loco. Tal vez un poco, ¿pero que hay de malo en eso?

Len asintió, eso lo tranquilizaba.-¿Y tu-

-Soy algo mucho peor-aseguro-Por eso estoy aquí. Se supone que tienen que averiguar que tengo.-

-¿Que es peor que estar loco- pregunto Len, ladeando la cabeza.

-No lo se. Supongo que no pasa nada. Tarde o temprano te vas a enterar. Mato gente…

Y, tras estas palabras, condujo a Len hacia el pasillo del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap tres arriba..


	4. ¿La Encarnacion Del Mal?

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertence. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 4: La reencarnación del mal**

La mayor esperanza y sueño de todo loco era ser alguien. En mi piso, había media docena de Jesucristos, o por lo menos personas que aseguraban que se podían comunicar con EL directamente, un par de George Washingtons y otros presidentes, desde Lincol a Jefferson. Estaba Lyserg, que estaba pendiente de signos de Satán y de cualquiera de sus aláteres. Había personas obsesionas con los gérmenes y locos obsesionados con seres invisibles.

Otros pacientes no decían nada y pasaban el dia en un silencio absoluto. Unos se lavaban las manos unas veinte o treinta veces al dia y otras no se bañaban nunca. Uno de los que termino cayéndome bien era Ryu, o mejor conocido como Noticiero. Recorría los pasillos como un pregonero actual gritando titulares.

Había incluso una joven de cabellos rosas que aseguraba ser la reencarnación de Cleopatra. Alunas veces, Tamao, o Cleo, como le llamábamos, solamente creía ser Elizabeth Taylor en la película. Fuera como fuera, parecía saber todas las frases del film, incluso las de Richard Burton.

Considero que lo peor del hospital era la rutina .Iba a mis sesiones diarias en grupo con el Dr. Yoh Asakura. Un psicólogo, hermano del Señor Del Mal, que nos animaba a hablar sobre las razones por las que estábamos encerrados y sobre que haríamos cunado saliéramos del hospital.

Algunos días salía a pasear con Horo al aire libre, o nos quedábamos en la sala de juegos jugando al Ajedrez. Mas tarde estaba la hora de la cena y finalmente la hora de apagar las luces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El jueves a la noche sirvieron pollo a la crema, acompañado de papas. La comida en el hospital era intragable, pero consistía en los únicos alimentos que estaban autorizados a consumir.

El barullo era usual pero esa noche algo que no formaba parte de la rutina ocurrió.

Lyserg, se puso de pie de repente y corrió hacia Pillika, una de las tantas enfermeras que se encontraba vigilando a los pacientes durante la cena. Una muchacha de cabellos azules y cuerpo frágil que le estaba dando de comer a una anciana en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Tu- bramo con furia- ¿Tu! ¡Tienes que ser tu! Lo se, eres nueva, eras la única que no ha sido comprobada. Tienes que serlo, ¡la encarnación del mal!

Pillika se encogió y levanto los brazos, protegiéndose del joven que se le abalanzaba. –No! no soy yo- chillaba, acorralada contra la pared.

-¡Paraa! ¡Lo se! Estoy seguro...- Rodeo el cuello de la joven enfermera con las manos y Pillika empezó a llorar.

Lyserg pareció calmarse un momento, mirándola curiosamente. Faust, Tomapastillas y el Señor Del Mal llegaron a su lado, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Que carajo estas haciendo Lyserg-

-Yo...no lo se. Estoy confundido- murmuro el joven ingles.

Yoh lo miro con el ceño fruncido y susurro.-Encárguense de administrarle un sedante esta noche, creo que lo mejor será que la pase en asilamiento.- dirigió su mirada a Pillika, que seguía encogida de miedo en el suelo-Puede tomarse un descanso- dijo sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien- contesto sonriendo nerviosamente, y siguió dándole de comer a una anciana en silla de ruedas.

Len observo a Lyserg, que seguía mirando a Pillika con incertidumbre. _Mas tarde comprendería que podría haber sido algo muy diferente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 4 up…Reviews! Chan, prometo que las cosas se vana a poner interesantes en los próximos capítulos. Yo me pregunto..Seguiré terminando todos estos capítulos con frases ineentendibles? ..


	5. Muerte en el Estatal Western

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**Jeje bueno, mucho no entendieron..pero es asi..a lo ultimo todo se solucionara y explicara..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 5 : Muerte en Estatal Western**

_Así es como lo recordaba de aquella noche, hasta el momento en que una mano en el hombro me sacudió para despertarme. Ese fue el momento, así que tenia que empezar por ahí. _

_Por lo tanto tome el lápiz y escribí:_

_Len dormía a trompicones hasta que lo despertó una sacudida (...)_

Len dormía a trompicones hasta que lo despertó una sacudida insistente que pareció alejarlo de algún lugar agitado y le recordó un instante donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y escucho la voz de Lyserg que le susurraba con suavidad pero con energía infantil.-Estamos a salvo Len. ¡Estamos a salvo-

-¿De que estamos a salvo-quiso saber, aunque en cuanto hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta.

-Del mal-respondio Lyserg riendo. Len escucho un siseo junto a su cama y se dio cuenta que era Horo.-Que ha pasado Lyserg- pregunto Horo con voz queda.

-Ha sido una visión HoroHoro. Tiene que ser un ángel que me ha enviado. Esta visión vino a mi lado para decirme que tenia razon. El mal había intentado llegar a nosotros, pero ha sido eliminado. Vino a decirme eso, y nos abrazamos como hermanos.

El silencio invadió el cuarto, Horo me tomo de la mano y le susurro a Lyserg –Quédate aquí, espera a que Len y yo volvamos- me miro y me dijo –Ven con migo Len-

El pasillo estaba oscuro y por un momento Horo sintió miedo. Apretó la mano de Len con la suya y avanzo hacia la única luz que se veía en el pasillo que provenía del puesto de enfermería. Soltó la mano de Len y abrió la puerta, se agacho un momento y luego se enderezo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es- pregunto Len.

-El mayor problema que puedes encontrarte en tu vida Len. Haya lo que halla, promete no gritar. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi len? No grites.-

Horo excedió la luz desde el interruptor de la derecha.

La luz repentina fue como una estocada.

Soltó un gemido repentino a la vez que el miedo lo invadía. Retrocedió un paso atrás y Horo le tomo la mano. "Oh dios mió" le salio como un gemido brutal.

En el suelo, yacía Pillika.

**O la persona que había sido Pillika.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_SIII! EL CUMPLIDO MI SUEÑO! PERDONENME FANS DE PILLIKA PERO FUE INEVITABLE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.._

_Ignoren eso porfavor..bueno..jeje nos vemos…dejen reviews que no les cuestan nada..:P_


	6. Muerte en el Estatal Western 2

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**Otra cosilla mas…en este fic Pillika y HoroHoro no son hermanos y tampoco lo son Jun y Len. No existe ninguna relación entre ellos salvo el hospital..xD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 6 Muerte en el Estatal Western parte 2**

En el suelo, yacía Pillika

O la persona que había sido Pillika

Estaba casi desnuda. Le habían arrancado el uniforme de enfermera y lo había arrojado en un rincón. Todavía llevaba puesta la ropa interior, pero estaba fuera de sitio. Estaba tumbada de costado, casi acurrucada, en posición fetal, salvo que tenía una pierna doblada y otra extendida, con un gran charco de sangre bajo la cabeza y el tórax. Tenía un brazo metido debajo del cuerpo y otro extendido, como una persona que saluda a alguien que esta lejos.

Tenia el cabello mojado y gran parte de la piel brillaba de modo extraño a la luz de la bombilla desnuda.

Horo se agacho sobre el cuerpo pero no llego a tomarle el pulso por que tanto el como Len pudieron ver que Pillika había sido degollada. La herida roja y negra, larga y abierta debió de haber acabado con su vida en unos segundos.

Horo apago la luz y tomo la cara de Len entre sus manos.

Mira con atención Len- dijo- Míralo todo con atención. Trata de recordar todo lo que veas esta noche. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Lenny-

Len asintió despacio y poso una mano sobre la de Horo. Desvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de la enfermera y noto sus manos. Vio de repente que a cuatro dedos le faltaban las falanges, como si se las hubieran cortado y llevado. Contemplo la mutilación y respiro hondo.

Que ves Len- susurro despacio, acariciándole la mejilla.-

Len observo de manera casi hipnótica el cadáver. Se fijo en el rostro de la joven y sintió una mezcla de terror y agitación.

Veo muerte- susurre.

Si- asintió- ¿Pero sabes que mas veo yo? Veo un mensaje Len. Y nadie ha matado a la encarnación del mal. Esta aquí, entre nosotros, tan viva como tu o yo.-

Salio otra vez al pasillo y le tomo la mano: Ahora tenemos que buscar ayuda.-

Cuando Horo se alejo del cuerpo, la sangre y la muerte yo no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar. Se acerco a mi y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

De aquí en un rato mucha gente empezara a hacer preguntas. Preguntas muy desagradables. Da respuestas cortas y concisas y limítate a hablar de lo que has visto esta noche. ¿Entiendes?.

Si- conteste- Pobre Lyserg. -

Si, pobre Lyserg- asintió Horo- Pero no por los motivos que crees. Al final vera la encarnación del mal de cerca y en persona. Quizás todos lo hagamos.

Horo camino con cuidado sobre el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el asesinato y levanto el teléfono. Marco el cero para comunicarse con la seguridad del hospital.

¿Seguridad, Ha habido un incidente en Amherst- anuncio- Será mejor que vengan deprisa.-

Colgó de golpe y levanto el tubo de nuevo. Esta vez para comunicarse con la policía.

Buenas noches. Estoy llamando desde el Hospital Estatal Western, ha habido un homicidio en el edificio Amherst. No, no voy a decirle mi nombre, ya le he dicho todo lo que deben saber.

Colgó y se volteo hacia mi y, con cierta ironía y quizás algo mas que interés, afirmo:

Las cosas van a ponerse muy emocionantes.

_Eso es lo que recuerdo. En la pared escribí: _

_**Len no tenia idea del alcance del caos que iba a desencadenarse como un trueno al final de una calurosa noche de verano…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, me dijieron que haga los capitulos mas largos…ahí tienen! ¬¬

Hehehe nop, mentira, agradezco las criticas (constructivas)

Sii! Que feliz me siento...agregue unos detalles sádicos y chan! Ooh me encanta este capitulo, fans de pillika lo lamento mucho! Pero me di el gusto de matarla..ooh dios..lo siento!

**Mm me olvidaba, esta capitulo se lo dedico a Dafne que odia a Pillika tanto (o mas) que ** **yo...**


	7. Interrogatorio y Acusacion

**ESTO ESTA DEDICADO UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A DAFY! ¬¬**

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

_Antes que nada voy a responder unas cosas:_

**Mailyn asakura: **jaja con respecto a saber quien mato a pillika! Faltan unos...veinte capítulos? Oo jejejejej Con respecto a lo de la ultima frase, La escribió Len…mm a ver como te explico, lo q vos lees, lo escribe Len desde su punto de vista, en realidad la historia siempre esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Len, sea presente o pasada…Solo que a veces es lo q el escribe en la pared y otras veces lo que Len piensa en el tiempo actual…HUY Q LIOO! nn

Y si son flasbacks, cunado este hablando en tiempo presente yo lo aviso.

Solo espero que hallas entendido! oo

mmm..Los chaps siguen siendo muuy cortitos? Oo

**Jul Tao**: Gracias por el review y por decir esas cosas tan bonitas! ii prometo hacer un poco mas de yaoi, aunque mi intención no era hacer una historia donde lo único importante es..LENXHORO!

**Zergel Marina:** Lo seguiré repitiendo mujer…POBRE SESSHOMARU! Noo es justo..TT volviendo al review! GRACIAS!" y espero que sea lo que te halla pasado puedas mejorarlo! Aki tienes una amiga qe te desea lo mejor marina! ;

Ahora si el fic…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cap 7 Interrogatorio y Acusación**

Len no tenia idea del alcance del caos que iba a desencadenarse como un trueno al final de una calurosa noche de verano.

El y Horo esperaron en el pasillo y a los pocos segundos aparecieron unos guardias vestidos de gris.

-¿Por que carajo están fuera del dormitorio? ¿Dónde esta la enfermera-

-¿Quien ha llamado a la policía-

-Nosotros- susurro Horo, acercándose al guarda. Len emitió un quejido cuando vio que el guardia le había propinado una pata a su amigo. Se acerco a defenderlo pero lo único que consiguió fue otro puñetazo.

Luego se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y aparecieron tres policías uniformados seguidos de dos detectives. Los policías tomaron a el y a Horo por los hombros y los condujeron al despacho del Señor Del Mal. Len pudo ver como los demás guardias entraban al puesto de enfermería…

Sentaron a HoroHoro en la sala de espera y a el lo condujeron dentro de la oficina.

Lo obligaron a sentarse y luego entro Tomapastillas y su hermano gemelo por la puerta. Algo le dijo que HoroHoro estaba en condiciones similares a las suyas…

-A ver Señor Tao…-pregunto-¿Por qué estaban en el pasillo después de que se apagaran las luces? La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada con llave, la cierran todas las noches…

-Esta noche no lo estaba-

_Recuerda lo que dijo Horo, respuestas claras y concisas._

-No se si creerlo-

El policía lo miro con el ceño fruncido unos minutos y luego le pregunto:

-¿Te habías acostado con una mujer antes de esta noche?

-¿Esta noche- pregunto Len y luego dio un respingo.-No-

-No? ¿Nunca? ¿Un joven tan atractivo como tu? Debe de haber sido muy frustrante, sobretodo cuando te rechazan. Esa enfermera, no era mucho más grande que tu, ¿Verdad? Seguro que te enfadaste mucho cuando te rechazo…

_No le hagas caso Len, esta provocándote, quieren incriminarte…_

-Usted se equivoca. Yo no mate a esta mujer ni mucho menos la viole ¿De acuerdo-

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo que el miedo lo invadía. Pero antes de que el detective pudiera atormentarle con otra pregunta, oyó abrirse la puerta.

A continuación todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Len vio a un policía en el umbral y luego que los hermanos Asakura se acercaban a entablar una conversación con el. El primer detective sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y se acerco a Len.

-Len, muchacho, dime algo. ¿El mismo hombre que te despertó a ti y al otro paciente es el mismo que ataco a la enfermera durante la cena?

Len asintió.

El detective puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al menor de los Asakura-Mierda…¿Por qué carajo no nos lo dijiste antes Yoh-

-Tráelo- susurro el policía, señalando a Len.

Lo condujeron por el pasillo y llego al lado de Horo. Este le tomo la mano y negó con la cabeza. Bajo las brillantes luces del pasillo Len distinguió manchas de sangre en la camisa de dormir de Lyserg.

-¿Este hombre es el que te despertó-

Inconcientemente apretó la mano de Horo y asintió. -¿Y luego de que te despertara, salieron al pasillo y ahí encontraron a la enfermera muerta, verdad?

Len asintió de nuevo. –Es lo mismo que dijo el- dijo el policía señalando a Horo. Luego se volteo hacia Lyserg que miraba a todos con ojos curiosos. – ¿Muchacho, como llego esa sangre a tu camisa de dormir?

Lyserg ladeo la cabeza y contesto con voz infantil -No lo se, capaz la trajo el ángel.-

-¿El Ángel-

-El Ángel me dijo que se había desecho de la encarnación del mal…

Los hermanos Asakura negaron con la cabeza y un policía tomo a Lyserg de los hombros.

Len pudo ver como los policía arrastraron a Lyserg por el pasillo mientras este murmuraba que no había hecho nada malo.

Finalmente, con un empujón, el joven de cabellos verdes desapareció por la puerta principal del edificio Amherst y lo que quedaba de la noche lo engullo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre Lyserg-chan! TT ooh, weno, pero es como q si no sufren no es diver..


	8. Algo no Encaja Aqui

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Cap 9 Algo No Encaja Aquí**

_(Tiempo actual)_

_Dpto. de Len_

_10:30 PM_

Deje el lápiz y camine hacia la cocina. Prepare unos sándwiches y serví un vaso de agua. Me apoyé en la mesada y le di un mordisco al sándwich, hacia horas que no probaba bocado. Escuche el sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta y sonreí. Camine hacia el living y encontré a Horo mirando las paredes, sonriendo como siempre.

-Horo…-Sonreí- Tanto tiempo…

-Aja...Tres semanas pequeño amigo...-contesto sonriendo.- Mis padres están bien, todos en el pueblo lo están, te mandan saludos.

Sonreí y me gire hacia la pared.

-Vaya vaya, Lenny- se acerco y me abrazo- Veo que las cosas están bien…

-Yo no diría que van bien exactamente. Tan bien como cabria esperar, supongo.

-Tienes razon, eso era lo inusual de estar loco, ¿verdad? Nuestras expectativas cambiaron. Cosas normales eran expectativas muy difíciles de cumplir…- Se aparto y me beso la frente.-Dime, sigues oyendo voces Len-

-Un poco, a veces. Solo ecos, o susurros.-

Sonrio de nuevo.

-¿Como va la historia-

-Estoy volviendo a recordar- Horo fue a decir algo pero se detuvo y miro de nuevo la columna de palabras.

-¿Qué les has contado sobre mi-quiso saber.

-No lo suficiente, pero puede que ya hallan deducido que no estabas completamente loco. Nada de voces, ni de delirios…

Horo esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-Tu ni siquiera eras demasiado peculiar- continué

-¿Un joven que provoca un incendio en la iglesia donde lo bautizaron-pregunto tras soltar una carcajada- ¿Cómo llamarías tu a eso?

Le sonreí y camine hacia la pared. Horo se sentó en el suelo y me sonrio. Recordé que no habíamos podido hablar hasta media mañana y lo desesperado que me había sentido en esos momentos…Eché un vistazo alrededor y tome el lápiz.

_Len no tubo oportunidad de hablar con Horo hasta media mañana…_

**(Tiempo pasado)**

**Estatal Western…**

Lenno tubo oportunidad de hablar con Horo hasta media mañana. Todo el mundo evitaba el puesto de enfermería, como si acercarse al lugar del crimen pudiera contagiarles de alguna manera su maldad.

Horo, sin embargo, estaba apoyado en la pared frente al puesto y miraba fijamente el lugar donde horas antes había yacido Pillika.

Len se acerco despacio a el.

-¿Qué pasa- pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Dime Len…te parece lógico todo esto-

Len fue a contestar pero dudo. Se apoyo contra la pared al lado de Horo y empezó a mirar en la misma dirección.

-Es como leer el primer capitulo de un libro. Esta todo invertido. No como en un espejo, sino como si nos contaran la conclusión pero no como llegar a ella. Además hay cosas que me preocupan, Lyserg.… ¿Por qué querría matar a Pillika?

-Creía que era la encarnación del mal.

-Si, y cuando la ataco en el comedor le mandaron a observación y le proporcionaron medicamentos. Matar a Pillika requería energía, y propósito. Yo he estado en observación, los medicamentos esos que te dan es como tener los músculos paralizados, no tienes energía ni para abrir los ojos.

-Pero Len, tenia sangre en la ropa…

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa…¿Recuerdas que nos dijo Lyserg cuando nos despertó?

-Que el Ángel lo había venido a visitar y que se habían abrazado como hermanos…

-Creí que se lo había inventado, ahora no estoy tan seguro…

Horo suspiro un momento y luego miro a Len. –No creo que Lyserg halla hecho esto. No es muy propio de el, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos. ¿Crees que el podría matar a alguien, Len?

-No lo se, en cierto sentido, creo que, cualquiera, en circunstancias adecuadas, puede matar. Pero solo son conjeturas de mi parte. Nunca he conocido a un asesino.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Horo.

-Bueno, me conoces a mi…-dijo- Pero creo que conoceremos a otro…

-¿A otro asesino-

_-A un ángel-_ concluyo HoroHoro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Uff..son las tres de la mañana y recién termine de escribir..Ni modo..Con respecto a lo de la iglesia, mas tarde se explica decentemente…


	9. Conversaciones y una Visita

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**Maylin Asakura: **Bueno..jeje te super recomiendo el libro! Pero si sabes el final no tiene gracias! Puees bueno, Lyserg chan no pudo haber sido! O si..no lo se! ESPERATE! Muahahahahah ¬¬ Bueno, jeje espero que por lo menos allas entendido algo de mi explicación..(hasta a mi se me hace difícil entenderlo todo uu)

**Dafy: **_hay _Dafne Dafne..vas a matarme! No puede ser, la intriga me carcome por dentro! TT pero wen, los chaps los voi a subir rapido, pero hoy es el ultimo dia de vacacioness! Osea q no vale… TT

**Zergel-Marina**: YAY! Zergel volvio…! Umm…veamos, son muchas preguntas, asi q vamos de a poco..

1- Sip me puedes decir Floppy!

2-Bueno, sobre el lio que te hicistes…Len vive en un departamento con Horo en TIEMPO ACTUAL! Todo lo otro que habla sobre el hospital y eso…es en el pasado y es la historia que esta contando Lensito! nn

3- COMO QUE INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU NO VAN A ESTAR JUNTOS MUY PRONTO! PORQUE? TT pretendes hacerlos sufirir mas, negando su amor! TT

**Buenoo..ahora si lean el fic..¬¬**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 10 Conversaciones y Una Visita…**

Len tubo otra breve conversación cunado se dirigía a la sesión en grupo. Tamao se le acerco con una expresión sombría y lo saludo educadamente.

-Len, ¿crees que Lyserg hizo eso a Pillika-

-No parece el estilo de cosas que haría Lyserg-

Tamao asintió.

-Pero Lyserg parecía distinto. No lo se. Ayer a la noche sucedió algo en el dormitorio de las mujeres. No se lo comenté a nadie…

Len la miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego le sonrio.-¿Qué sucedió-

-Vi abrirse la puerta y que alguien entraba. Se quedo unos segundos y Lugo salio. Y esta vez escuche la llave girar en la cerradura.

Se ruborizo y Len vio que se asomaban unas lágrimas.

-Pillika me caía bien. Siempre fue muy amable con migo. A veces recitábamos juntas la obra y ella hacia el papel de Marco Antonio o algún otro. Lyserg también me caía bien. Era un caballero. Te abría la puerta y te dejaba pasar antes a la hora de la cena. Bendecía la mesa. Siempre me llamaba Señorita Cleo y era muy educado, el solo intentaba ayudarnos.

Tomo a Len del brazo y hizo que la acompañara hasta la sesión en grupo. El joven cruzo la sala y Tamao se dejo caer en uno de los asientos cerca de la entrada. Se inclino para agarrar un par de sillas y antes de llevarlas al centro de la sala, donde el grupo se estaba reuniendo, un movimiento del exterior capto su atención.

De allí podía ver la entrada principal. Un gran coche negro llegaba a la parte delantera. Len observo como el coche se detenía y una mujer alta y rubia salio de el. Llevaba un impermeable largo, color negro y una cartera color marrón. Su mirada pareció examinar todo el complejo y luego subió la gran escalinata con una determinación que le recordó a una flecha disparada a un blanco.

Tome la silla y me senté al lado de Horo.

La sesión en grupo fue normal. Discutieron sobre el clima, lo que harían cuando salieran del hospital y esas cosas que el Doctor Asakura les hacia hablar. Cuando un hombre de mediana edad quiso hablar de los incidentes ocurridos la noche pasada, el menor de los Asakura frunció el ceño y cambio de tema.

Len se preguntaba si esperaban que olvidaran tan pronto que había un asesino suelto en el edificio Amherst.

Pero todas las cabezas se volvieron cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Fausto seguido de la mujer a la que Len había visto hace unos minutos, tras ella, el Asakura mayor.

-Yoh, lamento interrumpir la sesión- susurro Tomapastillas sonriendo.

La mujer era esbelta y rondaba los veinte y tantos años. El cabello, corto y rubio, le llegaba a los hombros y debajo del impermeable vestía un traje de chaqueta azul. Una pequeña cicatriz surcaba su cara y tenia una mirada dura y fría.

-¿Quienes son los dos hombres que encontraron el cadáver de la enfermera- pregunto dando un paso al frente.

-Horo, Len-llamo Tomapastillas- esta señorita ha conducido desde Boston para hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi despacho y hablar como es debido?

Len se puso de pie y, en ese instante fue conciente de que Horo observaba con la misma intensidad a la joven.

-Yo te conozco- musito Horo para si.

Len se percato de que la mujer miraba a Horo y arrugaba la frente con un gesto de reconocimiento. Luego, casi con la misma rapidez, volvió a su impasible belleza marcada.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del círculo de sillas.

-Cuidado- soltó Tamao de golpe. Y cito su frase favorita. _"El claro dia se apaga y nos dirigimos a las sombras"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gomen si este chap es muy..ehm…confuso. Pero es tarde y tengo sueño..jeje aparecio Anna-Chan!

Estoy de taaaan malhumor..HOY EMPEZARON LAS CLASES! NO ES JUSTO! Tengo 11 profesoras! 11! Y para colmo ya tengo examenes..no puede ser! Odioo noveno…TT


	10. Annna Kyoyama

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**Zergel-Marina**: kyat! Entendimos! Me alegro mucho..y espero que entiendas este..aunque no son complicados, pero nose…Pues weno..Suerte con lo de los estudios..yo tengo examen de biodiversidad y tengo menos ganas de sentarme a estdiar..uu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 10 Anna…**

_Recordé como Anna se había inclinado hacia delante y había fijado una mirada seria y penetrante, primero en Horo y después en mí. Supongo que al principio quería impresionarnos con su determinación. Quizás había creído que así se trataba a los dementes: con decisión, mas o menos como uno haría con un niño desobediente._

_-_Quiero saber todo lo que vieron ayer por la noche- exigió.

Horo vacilo antes de responder. –Sabía que la había visto antes. En un tribunal, hace dos años, en el caso del incendio de Anderson.-

Anna se volteo hacia Horo y sonrio.

-¿Podría decirme que vieron?-

-Señorita, nosotros no hemos visto mas de los que usted vio en las fotografías.-

Anna cerró los ojos un momento y luego se paso una mano por el cabello rubio y sedoso. Abrió sus grandes ojos negros y me miro.

-¿Len, podrirás hablarme de las falanges?-

Me moví en la silla, nervioso. –Parecía como si el asesino, se las hubiera llevado. Lyserg no es capaz de hacer una cosa así…

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-exclamo Hao- Es una mera suposición. He visto esa clase de mutilaciones, y pueden producirse de muchas maneras. La idea de que Lyserg fuera incapaz de cortarle la mano es una mera conjetura. Veo a donde quiere llegar con esto, Señorita Kyoyayama, y creo que la implicación es errónea. En verdad no se a que hace aqui, la policía ya ha hecho todo lo que había que hacer…

-¿De veras?- Anna miro desafiante al Doctor. Peor antes de que pudiera hablar Horo la interrumpió.

_-¿Sabes que Len? Sospecho que nuestra joven fiscal ha visto otros tres cadáveres muy parecidos al de Pillika. Y que ha cada uno de esos cadáveres le faltaban una falange o mas, como a Pillika. Eso es lo que yo supongo ahora mismo._

Anna sonrio sin la menor cuota de humor. A Len le pareció esa clase de sonrisas que se usaban para ocultar toda clase de sentimientos.

-Es una buena suposición Horo- dijo.

Horo entorno los ojos y se recostó, como si reflexionara, antes de seguir hablando despacio.

-También creo, Len, que esta señorita es responsable de encontrar al hombre que le hizo eso a las otras mujeres. Y que por eso vino aquí corriendo y tiene tantas ganas de hablar con nosotros. ¿Y sabes que mas Len?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-Apostaría que, bien entrada la noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación en Boston, sola en la cama, la señorita Kyoyayama tiene pesadillas con esas mutilaciones y lo que podrían significar.-

Len miro a Anna, que asintió despacio con la cabeza.

_-Una pesadilla es algo de lo que puedes despertar Horokeu. Pero los pensamientos y ideas que quedan después de que tus terrores hayan desaparecido son mucho peor.-_

-Conozco muy bien esa clase de despertar- dijo Horo con un tono formal.

Anna asintió y considero su respuesta. Se dirigió a Yoh, que estaba sentado en un rincón del despacho tomando notas.

-Le suenan los nombre Frederick Abberline y sir Robert Anderson, doctor?-

Yoh frunció el entrecejo y contesto.

-No; lo siento. Esos nombres no me dicen nada. ¿Cuál es su relación con esta discusión, si se puede saber?

-Quizás, doctor, le resulte mas familiar un coetáneo de ellos-respondio- Un caballero conocido como _Jack el Destripador._

_ -_Por supuesto- Yoh entorno los ojos- Claro que si, se lo menciona en varios libros de medicina, por dios, hasta los niños conocen a Jack el Destripador, pero lo otros dos otros…

-Eran los criminólogos encargados de la investigación.

Horo entorno lo ojos y cruzo una mirada con Anna.

-No es relevante en realidad- apresuro Horo, entendiendo a donde quería llegar Anna.-Doctor, ¿sabe que ha intrigado siempre a los criminólogos de los crímenes de Jack el destripador?-

-No-

-Que terminaron tan de repente como empezaron-

-Interesante, pero…

-Es cierto- apresuro Anna, haciéndole a Horo un gesto para que le dejara continuar a ella-volviendo a Abberline y Anderson.-le dedico una sonrisa a Horo, agradeciéndole- Ellos dos, trabajaron tres posibilidades para el cese de los crímenes de Jack el Destripador. La primera, que hubiera emigrado a América, bastante improbable. La segunda, que hubiera muerto, bien por suicidio o en manos de alguien, lo que también es poco probable. La tercera era una posibilidad más realista.

-¿Cuál?

-Que Jack hubiera sido recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico, incapaz de salir de allí por sus gruesas paredes.-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- _¿Son muy gruesas aquí las paredes, doctor?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mmm..bueno. Nada! Mejor me voi a estudiar qe es la biodiversidad…UU


	11. Conecciones

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**Zergel-Marina: **creo que me fue bien en el examen, pero ahora tengo que estudiar lengua..:) eeeh..enserio no conoces a Jack el Destripador? O.o..no es un personaje de Shaman king..jejeje

**Niacriza:** eeh..bueno, gracias por el review! Y sip, eso de los criminólogos esta en el libro, aunque es muy probable que halla escrito mal los nombres! ) i sip, algún dia voy a escribir lo que horo hizo, pero dentro de un pokitou! S

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 11 Conecciones…**

-¡Lo que usted esta sugiriendo, señorita Kyoyayama. Es espantoso! La idea de que un asesino, por muy inteligente que fuera, pudiera esconder sus intenciones en el hospital lleno de profesionales es absurda.

Anna fue a responder pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, se inclino para recoger su cartera de de piel. Saco un sobre del que extrajo una serie de fotografías a color. Se la puso en el regazo y las fue pasando hasta elegir una, que lanzo por la mesa hacia El Sr. Del Mal.

_-Hace dieciocho meses._

Otra fotografía surgió del montón.

_-Hace catorce meses._

Y una tercera.

_-Hace diez meses._

Len estiro el cuello y vio que en cada fotografía aprecia una mujer joven. Observo las marcas de sangre en la garganta de cada una de ellas, las ropas arrancadas y sus ojos abiertos en horror. Todas eran Pillika y Pillika era cada una de ellas. Eran diferentes, pero iguales. Len se acerco mas cuando otras tres fotografías se deslizaron por la mesa, eran primeros planos de las manos de las victimas:

_A la primera le faltaba una falange de un dedo, a la segunda, dos, y a la tercera, tres._

La joven inspiro despacio y hablo con voz dura:

-Voy a encontrar a este hombre, doctor. Por eso, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre algunas respuestas.

Yoh asintió despacio.

-Para llevar a cabo una investigación como es debido, necesitaré algo de ayuda.

Yoh asintió de nuevo.

-Permítame que se lo recuerde una vez, nuestra tarea es muy diferente a la suya. Su presencia no puede perturbar el funcionamiento de este hospital. Pondremos las historias clínicas a su disposición si así lo desea, pero en cuánto a interrogar a posibles testigos y sospechosos… bueno, no estamos preparados para ayudarla en eso. Nuestro enfoque es terapéutico, no policial. No tenemos a nadie con la experiencia, que, en mi opinión, se nescecita…

Anna sonrio y cerro los ojos un momento.

-Esa experiencia la tengo yo- susurro- ¿Pero quien mejor que un loco para encontrar a otro loco…?

Horo sonrio y Len asintió.

_ -Para eso estamos aquí…_

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo en el despacho.

-Correcto-asintió Anna en voz baja.

-Anna…-dije al cabo- ¿Qué te propones exactamente?-

Anna respiro hondo antes de contestar de modo que pudo ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Lo que me propongo es descubrir al hombre que creo que ha cometido estos crímenes. Creo que la persona que mato a la joven enfermera lo hizo de este modo por que sabia dos cosas: que podrían culpar a otra persona con facilidad y que, aun así, alguien como yo vendría a buscarlo…El matar es solo una parte de la aventura.

Len sabía que Yoh deseaba la presencia de la fiscal tanto como la del asesino, ya que, por muy loco que estuviéramos, el hospital era una burocracia…

Pero si Anna Kyoyayama tenia razon y Yoh negaba el acceso a las historias clínicas, se expondría a todo tipo de desastres si el asesino volviese a matar y llegase a oídos de la prensa.

-De Acuerdo- Yoh suspiro- Pero le voy a pedir varias cosas señorita Kyoyayama. Por sobretodo, discreción, y ningún paciente debe ser alterado, tanto física como psicológicamente, ¿De acuerdo?-

Anna sonrio y guardo las fotos en su cartera de piel.

-También necesitare instalarme en el hospital-

Yoh lo considero y luego sonrio de nuevo.

-Claro, hay una habitación disponible en la residencia de enfermeras en práctica.

Len se dio cuenta que no hacia falta que el medico mencionara quien había sido su anterior ocupante.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-..-._


	12. Celos y Confianza

**Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

_Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero no fue una buena semana. Tuve muchos examenes, empezaron las clases…y descubrí que amaba a la persona equivocada, todo en 6 dias..TT pero weno, esas cosas pasan..en verdad lo lamento! TT_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Cap 12 Celos y Confianza..**

Ryu estaba en el pasillo Amherst cuando Anna, Horo y Len regresaron del despacho de Yoh. Sonrio al verlos.

-Nuevo acuerdo sindical del profesorado de Holyoke-anuncio-. _Spingfield Union-News, pagina B-1_. Los Sox jugaran contra los Yankees, pagina D-1. ¿Quién es tu amiga? Es muy bonita y me gustaría conocerla…

Noticiero sonrio tímidamente a Anna y saludo con la mano alejándose. Vieron a una mujer de cabellos violáceos avanzar por el pasillo (Na: Sii! Jeans..no se ilusionen no va a volver a aparecer..) y detenerse de golpe. Paraba. Caminaba. Paraba. Luego reía y seguía su camino arrastrando una larga bata rosa.

-No es precisamente un mundo perfecto- dijo Horo, al ver a Anna con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Sabe algo sobre la locura?-pregunto Len, sonriendo amablemente.

La fiscal negó con la cabeza y Horo añadió con un tono de ironía:

-¿No hay ninguna tía Martha, o algún tío Fred locos en su familia? ¿Ningún extraño primo Timmy al que le guste torturar animalitos? ¿Vecinos que hablen solos, o crean que nuestro presidente es un extraterrestre?

La preguntas de Horo parecieron relajar a Anna, quien rió por lo bajo. Horo sonrio al ver a la joven un poco mas relajada y Len sintió una punzada de celos que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos Anna?-

-Por aquí mismo, por el escenario del crimen. Nescecito familiarizarme con el sitio y luego nescecito familiarizarme con el hospital en si.

-¿Una visita guiada?- propuso Horo.

-Dos visitas guiadas- corrigió Len- Una para inspeccionar todo esto-señalo alrededor- Y una segunda para examinar esto- se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Horo soltó una carcajada que termino abruptamente cuando Tomapastillas se acerco a donde estaban.

-Porfavor señorita-pidió- permítame que la acompañe por el hospital, aunque es muy parecido a lo que ve aquí.

Por un instante, a Len le pareció que Lucy iba a rehusar, pero finalmente contesto:

-Eso estaría bien.-antes de salir, se volvió hacia Len y Horo- Me gustaría hacerles mas preguntas después. O quizás mañana por la mañana. ¿Les parece bien?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro que este par pueda ayudarles mucho-soltó Asakura, meneando la cabeza.

-Puede que si y puede que no-contesto Anna- Eso esta por verse. Pero hay algo seguro, señor Asakura.

-¿Qué?

-En este momento, son las únicas personas de las que no sospecho.-dijo antes de sonreírles y dirigirse hacia la puerta, con Asakura pisándole lo talones. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta les sonrio y Horo le guiño un ojo.

Len se volteo hacia Horo inconcientemente con el ceño fruncido y este lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Bonita, ¿verdad?.- contesto, riendo ante la expresión aun mas enfadada de Len. Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y le beso la mejilla. –Ay Lenny, Lenny…Mira si no serás celoso! jajaja-

-No estoy celoso! Pero me parece que esa fiscal toma dediciones muy precipitadas y ade..- Pero no termino la oración por que Horo deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Vamonos Len, ya es casi la hora de la cena y hoy sirven pasta…-

Len se dio por satisfecho y empezó a andar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohh…lamento si es corto…pero no estoy en condiciones de seguir escribiendo..


	13. Otro tipo de Locura

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 13 Otro tipo de locura**

No llevo mucho tiempo a todos los pacientes y miembros del personal darse cuenta de la presencia de Anna Kyoyama. No era solo como iba vestida, ni siquiera su estatura o porte, ni su belleza. Era mas bien como caminaba por los pasillos, taconeando en el suelo con una expresión alerta. Era una actitud que no estaba marcada por la paranoia, las visiones o las voces interiores. _Era una actitud de afuera._

Len le comento a Anna lo que le había dicho Tamao y Anna pareció confusa ante aquello.

-Muy bien- repuso Anna- ¿Len, por que no vas a ver a Tamao mientras Horo me acompaña a mi despacho a revisar los expedientes?

Len dudo.

Asintió con la cabeza y noto una sensación extraña. Quería ayudar a Anna a hacer lo que había venido a hacer, pero la idea de que Horo y ella pasaran momentos a solas no le gustaba. Más si sabía que HoroHoro la encontraba bonita. Pero ignoro la sensación y , tras una leve vacilación, se marcho hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba Tamao, sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana.

Len tomo un silla y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Tamao, estas bien?

La pelirrosa se volvió hacia el, sonriéndole. –Claro que si Len…-

-Has pensado sobre lo que paso esa noche?-

-Por supuesto- sonrio Tamao- La fiscal te mando a hablar con migo verdad?

Len asintió y ella continuo.

-Cuanto más lo pienso, mas me intriga. Se están tramando muchas cosas en Egipto, y Roma tiene sus intereses. Aquí todos tenemos miedo No asustan los cambios, somos prisionero. Pero este Ángel...tiene poder. Cuando entro a nuestro cuarto, no tenía miedo.

-El acceso siempre es poder-sentencio Len- Esas llaves son muy reveladoras, me gustaría saber como las obtuvo.

-No lo se…pero se una cosa. Tu, yo y Horo sabremos cuando lo veamos. No necesitamos verle la cara para reconocerle, solo tenemos que ver esa actitud, aquí dentro seria inconfundible.

Dicho esto, sonrio y se levanto, dejando a Len con un mar de dudas y un coro de voces en su cabeza.

_Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar Len, hay alguien que no es lo que parece. Tiene una clase de locura totalmente distinta, y oculta. Solo tenemos que averiguar quien finge_.

Len se junto con Horo y Anna entrada la tarde, los cuales habían pasado gran parte de esta revisando expedientes hospitalarios. Horo parecía frustrado y Anna cansada.

-Había pensado que seria una mera cuestión de comprobar las fechas en los expedientes hospitalarios, pero no es tan sencillo, sobre todo por que son caóticos y no están centralizados. Será muy trabajoso. Mierda.

Len ladeo la cabeza, mirando a Horo anonado. Anna suspiro y guardo varias hojas escritas en su cartera. –Tendré que comprobar los demás edificios. Y encima encontrar todos los datos en lo que figuren que pacientes recibieron visitas el fin de semana del asesinato. – Suspiro y se acerco a la puerta – Estoy un poco cansada, así que creo que ire a descansar, deberían hacer lo mismo, aunque es un poco temprano.-

Anna partió para su dormitorio y Len y Horo caminaron por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

_Debes estar alerta Len._

Len emitió un quejido y sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenia que estar alerta, lo sabia, pero aun no confiaba plenamente en Anna…

-¿Que sucede Len?- pregunto Horo, tomándole la mano y mirándolo extrañado. Simplemente atino a quitarle la mano y a apresurar el paso, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose a su cama, agradeciendo que solo estuviera habitada por Noticiero, el cual parecía ajeno al mundo.

-¿Es Anna, verdad?- pregunto el peliazul, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Len levanto la mirada cansada y asintió.

-No lo se…Sospecho que no ha sido completamente sincera con nosotros, además de que no me fió de ella.-

Horo lo miro con expresión enojada y se levanto, caminando hacia la cama donde estaba Ryu, mirando el techo. –Oye Noticiero, ¿que sabes de Anna?.

Ryu frunció el entrecejo y pensó unos momentos. –_Boston Globe, 20 de Septiembre de 1998._ Sección de noticias locales, **Negarse a ser una victima; licenciada en derecho de Harvard es nombrada jefa de la dirección de delitos sexuales.**

Frunció el entrecejo y continuo.

-Anna kyoyama, veintidós años, ha sido nombrada jefa de la recién inaugurada sección de delitos sexuales. La Srta. Kyoyama, será responsable de los casos de agresión sexual y delitos graves. En una entrevista, la señorita Kyoyama afirmo estar plenamente capacitada ara este cargo, porque había sido una victima de una agresión sexual en si primer año de Harvard…

Inspiro hondo y volvió a poner una expresión extraña, pero al cabo de unos minutos anuncio que no recordaba el final del artículo. Horo le sonrio y Noticiero volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando al techo.

Regreso al lado de Len, el cual estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo y se recostó a su lado.

-¿De que no te fías Lenny? Parece una buena persona, y es muy amable y con-

-Justamente por eso! Es demasiado simpática contigo para mi gusto!-

Horo estallo en una carcajada y Len lo miro enfadado. –Que gracioso te resulta…- replico enojado y Horo respondio con mas carcajadas.

-No es eso! Es que me causa gracia ver lo infantil que eres…-

-Yo no soy infantil, pero no es mi culpa que andes coqueteando por ahí con la fiscal-

-YO NO COQUETEO!-

-Si lo haces! Y ella te responde con sonrisitas insinuantes y todo ese tipo de cosas…-

Horo lo miro enfadado y luego se cruzo de brazos con una expresión divertida y acerco su cara hacia la de Len.

-Yo solo coqueteo contigo tiburón- y le beso la nariz, pero Len se aparto y lo miro con odio.

-No, No y No! ya me compraste el otro dia, no es justo!-

-Pero yo solo te quiero a tiiiiiii…-

-No lo demuestras!-

-Claro que sii!-

-Claro que noo!-

-No voy a discutir contigo! Adios!-

-De acuerdo! Vete a revisar expedientes con Annita- Pero antes de que Horo pudiera irse, Hao entro al dormitorio, y con una mirada amenazante le indico que los siguiera hacia la habitación de Anna. Len se paro de mala gana y Horo emitió una sonrisita.

_Amaba ver a Len enfadado…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


	14. Una Investigacion Poco Corriente

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 14 Interrogatorios…

Len se sentó frente a la mesa de Anna, mientras Horo paseaba por el despacho.

-¿Qué hacemos, señorita fiscal?- pregunto con cierta impaciencia.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar con algunos pacientes.-respondio Anna, y señalo unos expedientes-.Los que tienen antecedentes de violencia.

Horo asintió.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de localizar a este hombre.

-El problema es que le ya nos ha localizado.-anuncio Horo.

Si Anna se sorprendió por la revelación de Horo, no lo mostró de inmediato.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?-

-Sospecho que el Angel ya sabe que estas aquí y por que. Creo que en hospital no hay tantos secretos como a uno le gustaría. Mejor dicho, existe una definición distinta de secreto . Y sospecho, que nuestro amigo sabe también que Len y yo te estamos ayudando.

Anna suspiro y Len asintió, abriendo la boca para contestar.

-No tenemos muchos puntos a nuestro favor en este momento. En concreto, solo un punto de vista evidente. ¿Qué es una investigación? Hechos. Tomar esta prueba, y añadirla a aquella. Formar una imagen del crimen con si fuera un Puzzle. Todos los detalles del crimen deben encajar en un marco racional para proporcionar una respuesta, de modo que la acumulación de elementos demostrables elimina a todo el mundo salvo al sospechoso.

-¿Len? ¿Qué quieres sugerir?-

Abrió la boca para contestar pero Horo lo interrumpió.

-Que el ángel también lo sabe, lo único que hay que hacer es poner las cosas patas para arribas.

El joven chino abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no había sido lo que el había planeado. El método del que hablaba HoroHoro era muy peligroso…

-Estamos aquí, en este sitio de locos. ¿y sabes que seria imposible Anna?

-Esp-esperen un m-momen- apresuro Len pero Anna lo interrumpió.

–Intentar imponerle la racionabilidad y la organización del mundo exterior. Debemos adaptar la investigación al lugar en el que estamos. Desenvolvernos con toda la locura que este sitio exige.

Horo sonrio, atando cabos.

-Y el primer paso serian los interrogatorios. Empiezas muy bien, de modo oficial y ciñéndote a las pautas. Después aumentas la presión. Acusas a los interrogados de forma irracional, les devuelves la paranoia.

-Es obvio que Yoh y Hao no los aceptaran, pero a la mierda.-Horo sonrio, como un niño pequeño.-Tenemos un plan…

Por supuesto que Anna y Horo no veían lo mismo que Len, los peligros de este método. Pero guardo silencio, acallado por sus voces interiores, de modo que se limito a agachar la cabeza ante el rumbo fijado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, basta, auiq termino, lo seguiría pero no tengo ganas de escribir ademas ya me retrase mucho! Por quedarme escribiendo..kya.. Len esta celoso! Kawaii: ) pero no estan enfadados..jejeje /


	15. Rompiendo las Reglas

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 15

Horo sostuvo un trozo de irreconocible de lo que le habían dicho era pollo y le hecho una mirada a Len quien comía a su lado si levantar la mirada para verlo a el.

-Dime Tamao, ¿crees que estas loca?-

La joven hizo una pausa y un tenedor cargado de fideos rezumantes se quedo a mitad de camino de su boca.

-Supongo que si Horo…unos días mas que otros. Supongo que los medicamentos controlan bastante los delirios, como hoy por ejemplo. Se que no soy Cleopatra, solo se mucho sobre la mujer que lo fue, hoy solo soy una historiadora de tercera categoría. Pero mañana no se, quizás fingiré tomarme la medicación que me den esta noche y ya esta, un delirio.

-¿Hechas de menos los delirios? Cuando no los tienes, te hacen sentir especial cuando los tienes y corriente cuando no los tienes…

-Si, a veces. Pero a veces también duelen. La obsesión se vuelve tan grande que te abruma…

Horo sonrio y negó con la cabeza, mirando su plato de 'pollo' –No quieren que engordemos…-bromeo.

Tamao soltó una inocente carcajada y murmuro- Alguien me ha dicho que rocían la comida con Thorazine, así saben que nos pueden tener tranquilos y bajo control.

Len miro a dos mujeres mayores, que discutían por un pote de gelatina de lima. Se lanzaban insultos y arañazos mientras Fausto intentaba, en vano, separarlas. –Parece que no resulta muy bien- agrego la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué crees que están discutiendo?-

Horo soltó una pequeña carcajada y se limito a encoger los hombros. -¿Por la gelatina?

Len sonrio pero negó con la cabeza. –¿Crees que vale la pena pegarse por un bowl de gelatina? (N/A: yo lo he hecho..pregúntenle a mi hermano… mas si es de lima!) No es eso, es por tener algo tangible en este sitio en el que no tenemos casi nada, solo unos a los otros…

Horo asintió, volviendo a su comida y tomo la mano de Len por debajo de la mesa…

-¿No cree que son demasiados nombres, señorita Kyoyayma ?- pregunto Hao, alzando un ceja.

-Por supuesto que lo son, pero como no encontré un factor psicológico determinante, tome en cuenta incidentes violentos contra mujeres. Estos setenta y cinco hombres han cometido distintas agresiones, unos mas que otras, claro, pero todos tienen un factor en común.

-Accederé a lo que pide, aunque me parece una forma de perder el tiempo.

-Es una forma de arrancar, doctor.

-Es también una forma de parar- replico el- Lo que, me temo, es lo que pasara en sus interrogatorios cuando quiera obtener información de estos hombres, le resultaran frustrantes.

-No soy muy optimista sobre el resultado de estos interrogatorios y voy a confiar en Len y en Horo mas de los que ellos y usted creen. Pero no faltan pruebas contundentes y quiero hacer algo al respecto.

Hao frunció el ceño disgustado y Yoh asintió sonriente.

-Quiero que mientras hablo con estos pacientes, se registren a consecuencia sus cosas…

-Por supuesto que no!-grito Hao enfadado- eso seria violar uno de los pocos derechos que tienen los pacientes en este hospital.

Yoh puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano gemelo y susurro. –Y si la señorita no atrapa al asesino nosotros tendremos menos derechos todavía en la cárcel…-

El despacho se sumió en un silencio profundo y Yoh asintió lentamente. Anna poso su mirada en el mayor de los Asakura que miraba con expresión enfadada a su hermano gemelo. Camino hacia la puerta y susurro. De acuerdo, pero tu te harás cargo Yoh..- y cerro la puerta con un estruendo.

Anna se giro hacia Yoh sonriendo adorablemente

-¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa Yoh?- El morocho asintió, sonriéndole.

-¿Podría estar Horokeu Usui presente en los registros?-

Yoh se encogió de hombros.

-Ya hemos roto bastantes reglas, supongo que una mas o una menos no hace la diferencia- dijo riendo y desapareció por donde segundos atrás lo había hecho su hermano mayor.

Anna se giro a Horo y Len, que estaban en un rincón de la habitación con Fausto y sonrio.

¿Y que se supone que busquemos señorita fiscal?- Pregunto Len, enfadado.

Cuatro falanges cortadas…- respondio con tono sombrío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Bastaaa! Hay ya no kiero escribir mas…uu la combinación de mcdonalds y andres calamaro en el reproductor me kema las idea..jejeje


	16. El Comienzo del Juego

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 16 **

Len se sentía incomodo en el despacho de Anna mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de Hao. La habitación estaba sumida en silencio y había un calor pegajoso y enfermizo, como si la calefacción se hubiera quedado en marcha.

Anna estaba atareada con un expediente, hojeando páginas con anotaciones.

-El no debería estar aquí. A pesar de la ayuda que le puede brindar y a pesar de la autorización del dueño del hospital…-

Hao logro sonar pomposo, lo que, en opinión de Len, no era habitual en el. Por lo general, tenia un tono sarcástico e irritante que subrayaba las diferencias entre ellos.

Hubo un silencio hasta que llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrió. Fausto entro al despacho acompañado de un hombre al que Len reconoció del dormitorio de arriba.

-Este es el señor Griggs- anuncio el auxiliar con una sonrisa.

Griggs avanzo hasta el centro de la habitación y vacilo. Anna le señalo una silla desde donde Len y Hao podían ver sus reacciones a las preguntas.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto.

-Como sabrá-respondio Anna- en las ultimas semanas se han suscitado algunas preguntas sobre la muerte de una enfermera en este edificio. Esperaba que usted pudiera arrojar algo de luz sobre este incidente.

-Yo no se nada…-contesto el hombre y se revolvió en el asiento agitando una mano en el aire- ¿Puedo irme?

En el expediente Anna leyó palabras como "bipolar", "tendencias antisociales" y "gestión de enfado". También había herido a una mujer con una navaja de afeitar en un bar y había ofrecido resistencia cuando la policía lo detuvo. A los pocos días de llegar al hospital, había amenazado a Pillika y a otras enfermeras con vengarse horriblemente cuando intentaban obligarlo a tomarse las medicinas. Era, en resumen, un hombre lleno de rabia y odio, lo que según Anna, lo convertía en un excelente candidato.

-Por supuesto-afirmo Anna, sonriente- Así que la noche del homicidio…

-Estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba-gruño Griggs- En la cama. Colocado con la mierda esa que no dan…

Anna se inclino hacia delante y prosiguió:

-No le caen bien las mujeres ¿verdad?-

Griggs respondio con voz grave.

-Usted no me cae demasiado bien…

-¿Le gusta lastimar a las mujeres?

El hombre soltó una carcajada sibilante, pero no contesto.

-¿Dónde estabas en noviembre de hace dos años?

-¿Y quiere que me acuerde?-

Anna asintió y el hombre negó con la cabeza. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, primero en dirección a Hao y después a Len.

-No contestare mas preguntas-anuncio- Si quieren acusarme de algo, adelante, hágalo.- Griggs se levanto con calma, preparo algo se saliva y Len pensó que iba a escupir a la fiscal. Fausto debió de pensar lo mismo, por que cuando Griggs dio un paso adelante, la mano del auxiliar le aferro el hombro.

-Ya has terminado- le advirtió la fiscal- No hagas nada que me haga enfadar mas de lo que ya estoy.

Griggs se safo de la presa y se volvió. Len vio que quería decir algo más pero, en cambio, empujo la silla para que chirriara contra el suelo y luego se marcho. Una pequeña muestra de desafió.

Hao se volvió hacia Anna y Len vio que casi sonrio. -Voy a tranquilizarlo una semana. Puede que más.- vacilo y a continuación, añadió, si abandonar el tono petulante.-Podría haberle ahorrado algún tiempo, tiene razon en que Griggs rehusó la medicación de esa noche, pero su negativa conllevo que mas tarde se le administrara una calmante extra. ¿Ve la segunda anotación de la hoja? Yo estuve presente y supervise el procedimiento.-hizo una pausa- ¿Quizás halla otros casos en los que yo pueda ayudar de antemano?-

Anna levanto la mirada, frustrada. A Len le pareció que no solo no le gustaba perder el tiempo, sino también manejar la situación.

Len se mordió el labio para no decir nada. Había visto a un hombre capaz de mucha depravación, pero al mismo tiempo, había visto a un hombre con una terrible debilidad. No era el hombre que buscaban por que _la rabia de Griggs había sido demasiado explicita. Y Len sabia que el Ángel era poco explicito._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno..jajajaj


	17. No Todo es tan Facil

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 17 No todo es Tan facil..**

En el mismo momento de interrogatorio, Horo estaba efectuando el registro de las cosas de Griggs. Había cambiado su uniforme habitual, por el uniforme blanco del auxiliar de hospital. Era, de algún modo, un camuflaje perfecto; habría sido necesario mirar dos veces para ver que quien lo llevaba era Horo y no un auxiliar…En un mundo de delirios y alucinaciones, generaría dudas.

El registro fue del todo infructuoso.

No había tardado mucho en revolver los objetos personales del paciente, guardados en una maleta bajo la cama. Tampoco le había costado examinar la cama en busca de algo que relacionara a Griggs con el crimen. También se había movido con rapidez por la zona adyacente en busca de cualquier sitio donde pudiera esconderse algo como un cuchillo.

Era fácil ser eficiente, no había muchos sitios donde buscar.

Negó con la cabeza y se marcho deprisa del dormitorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo actual.

Dpto. de Len y Horo-.

_Aquel dia, mas tarde, o puede ser que después, pero seguro que en algún momento durante el desfile constante de enfermos mentales conducidos al despacho de Anna Kyoyama, se me ocurrió que hasta entonces nunca había formado parte de nada._

_Creía que había sido curioso crecer sabiendo que, de una forma extraña, existía una serie de conexiones a mí alrededor y que, aun así, yo estaba destinado a permanecer siempre excluido de ellas. Cuando eres pequeño, quedar al margen es una cosa terrible._

_Puede que la peor._

_Se hablaba de mí en tono quedo, el mismo de los susurros que solían reservarse para las noticias espeluznantes._

_En todos esos años, jamás me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Jamás me preguntaron si quería quedarme a dormir en la casa de un amigo. Jamás recibí una llamada a la noche para cotillear sobre el colegio, sobre los deportes, o sobre quien había besado a quien en el baile de séptimo curso. Mi vida era única debido a la ausencia de esas pequeñas cosas que constituyen la normalidad de cualquier persona._

_Solitario se exceptuamos las voces._

_Durante años las oí llamarme por mi nombre. ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Sal!_

_Sentí que una oscuridad me invadía el corazón._

_Hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser me grito que me levantara y saliera corriendo, que me marchara de esa habitación, que no tenia ninguna derecho a poseer, que no necesitaba reunir, esa información. Pero me quedé paralizado, incapaz de moverme, tan asustado de mi mismo como de los hombres que entraban a ese despacho y habían hecho algo terrible._

_Yo no era como ellos. Y, sin embargo, lo era._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El hombre le sonrio sin comprender y no dijo nada.

¿Recuerda a la enfermera en práctica llamada Pillika?- repitió Anna por segunda vez.

El hombre se balanceo en el asiento y gimió un poco. No era un _si_ o un _no_, era solo un gemido de reconocimiento. Len describió el sonido como un gemido debido a la ausencia de una palabra mejor, por que el hombre no parecía desconcertado por la pregunta, ni por la silla, ni por la fiscal sentada frente a el. Era un hombre enorme, ancho de espaldas y cara inocente.

-¿Responderá la pregunta? – le espeto Anna con frustración.

El hombre guardo silencio, solo se oía el leve crujido de la silla meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Hao alargo la mano y arrebato el expediente a Anna para examinarlo.

-No creo que interrogar a este individuo valla a dar frutos…Tiene un diagnostico de retraso profundo.

Anna recupero la carpeta de manos de Hao y miro a Fausto.

-Ya puede devolverlo a su dormitorio.-

"Vamos demasiado lento.- pensó Anna. Espero que Horo halla descubierto algo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay que flojera seguir escribiendo…


	18. Sospechoso

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

**MaoSeth: **mm..respondiendo a tu review me alegro que te halla gustado la historia, y bueno, en el sumary dice AU (Alternative Universe) lo qe significa que es un universo alternativo asi que es logico que los personajes esten fuera de carácter..¬¬ En fin, gracias!

**Jiannetuski-TAK**: pues sii..me da flojera, porq esto del colegio me saka todo mi tiempo libre, aunke ahora es Semana Santa lo qe significa que tengo 4 dias libres, pero voy a ir al campo con unas amigas asi que no creo poder escribir..uu

**Maiylin-Asakura:** oohh…weno espero que no hallas llegado todavía a esta parte, aunke en el libro esta todo mas descrito y hay muchas cosas que yo omití por flojera..uu ¿Por qué parte del libro vas?

**Marina:**¿¿POR QUE CARAJO BORRARON EL FIC EH? ¿¿PORQUEEEEEE? TT no es justo…yo no podre vivir si no se q pasa con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru! UU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 18

Horo sostuvo unos segundos la camiseta y palpo la tela como si tocándola pudiera averiguar algo más. Fausto lo urgió:

-Tenemos que irnos ya Horo!

-Señor Fausto, mire esto.

El auxiliar se acerco para echar un vistazo por encima del hombro de Horo. Este no dijo nada, pero oyó como el rubio silbaba bajo.

-Parece sangre Horo-Comento- Tiene toda la pinta de serlo.

-Es lo que pensé.

-¿No es una de las cosas que estamos buscando?

-Si asintió Horo.

Doblo la camiseta tal como estaba y la dejo en el miso sitio. Metió el arcon bajo la cama, con la esperanza que no se notara que alguien lo había tocado.

-Vamos- dijo luego. Observo el reducido grupo de hombres del otro lado de la habitación, pero le resulto imposible deducir de sus miradas vacías si sospechaban algo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con un hombre que tiene escondida una camiseta manchada de sangre que no creemos que es suya?- pregunto Fausto una vez que habían salido de la habitación.

-De momento guardar silencio y mantenerlo en secreto. De momento hasta que Anna decida como proceder. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Ambos eran concientes de lo que acababan de descubrir. Una camiseta manchada de sangre podía causar muchas dificultades. Tenían que ser precavidos y agresivos a la vez, había mucho que hacer ahora que tenían un sospechoso. Toda su formación le sugería un enfoque cauto, aunque eso contradecía su propio carácter.

Horro examino al hombre que se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás frente al despacho de Anna. Procuro mirarlo a los ojos, juzgar su aspecto, su pose, como si pudiera ver su interior. Un hombre que podía ser un asesino.

Mientras adoptaba una pose despreocupada y el paciente y el auxiliar disponía a marcharse, susurro entre dientes:

-Hola ángel, se quien eres.

Fausto no pareció oírlo, ni tampoco el paciente. Se fue arrastrando los pies detrás de Fausto, como si no se hubiera enterado de nada. Horo lo observo desaparecer por la puerta principal antes de dirigirse al despacho de Anna. No sabia muy bien como interpretar lo que acababa de pasar.

.-.-.-.-

Len llego al lado de Anna cuan se estaban dirigiendo a cenar. Horo le había comentado todo lo de la camiseta y se le había ocurrido algo que necesitaba comentar con Anna.

-Hola Anna.

-Hola Len, te veo agitado, ¿sucedió algo?

-De camino a la cena se me había ocurrido algo y Horo me dijo que te lo comentara.

-Ya… ¿De que se trata?

-El retrasado no parece la clase de persona que nosotros buscamos. Varios de los hombres que han venido y han sido descartados parecían más sospechosos. O por lo menos más acordes al perfil del sospechoso. Yo creo que este hombre tiene la camiseta por que alguien querría que la encontráramos y que inculpáramos a este hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que alguien descubrió que estamos investigando y registrando y establecieron una conexión.

Anna asintió y susurro.

-Hay algo en este hombre…tenemos que descubrir que es. No creo que el asesino quisiera inculparlo por nada..

Anna rebusco algo en su cartera y se lo tendió a Len. Un expediente.

-A ver si tu encuentras algo, yo no lo consigo.

Len lo tomo. Nunca había visto un expediente hospitalario y por un momento se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo ilícito.

Len leyó sobre un hombre que había nacido en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Boston. Tenia treinta y pocos años, una hermana y dos hermanos, todos ellos con coeficiente normal y, al perecer, una vida normal. Le habían diagnosticado retraso mental en la escuela primaria.

Leyó sobre padres que envejecían y una hijo de carácter infantil y mas difícil de controlar a medida que pasaban los años. Un hijo que no podía entender o controlar sus impulsos de rabia. Ni su pulsión sexual. Ni su fuerza. Unos hermanos que querían alejarse de el y no estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

Le invadió una sensación de peligro y inspiro hondo antes de devolverle el expediente a Anna.

-¿Y bien Len?

-Nada.

-¿No ves nada?

Sacudió la cabeza pero Anna supo que mentía. Len había visto algo, solo que no quería revelarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, antes que nada perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero esto del colegio te suprime, aunke ahora estamos en vacaciones asi que espero poder escribir el capitulo 19 y 20 aunke dudo ya que estamos saliendo el jueves a la mañana con unas amigas al campo y no puedo llevarme la computadora portátil por que..soy demasiado torpe y es probable que la rompa o algo peor..TT en fin..**

**Adios..**


	19. Tendiendo Trampas

**:) Antes que nada unas alcraciones: **

**Esta es mi versión del libro escrito por John Katzenbach, con mis opiniones, puntos de vista y pensamientos. Cuenta con casi 40 chaps divididos en tres partes. Por supuesto que saque partes, agregue otras escritas por mi. :P**

**Shaman king no me pertenece. Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, y lamento si Len esta fuera del carácter y HoroHoro aparece muy listo , pero es mi fic y hago lo q kiero..:P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 19**

Fue Horo quien sugirió que Anna procediera en dos direcciones distintas. La primera era no dejar de interrogar a los pacientes. Dijo que era fundamental que nadie, ni los pacientes ni el personal, supieran que habían encontrado una prueba. La segunda era lograr que ese hombre y sus cosas fueran trasladados a Amherest y hacerlo de un modo que no llame mucho la atención.

Era el único sospechoso que tenían y aunque ninguno creía que fuera el asesino, tendrían que averiguar cual era su conexión con todo lo demás, y la única forma de hacerlo era tenerlo cerca.

.-.-.

-Un bonito dia Len, no crees?- el medico se volvió de golpe- La primavera parece haber llegado con fuerza.

Len asintió y el medico se sentó tras su escritorio, apoyando la cara en las manos.

-A ver Len, ¿sabes que dia es hoy?

-Viernes.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Hay macarrones y atún en el menú del almuerzo. Es el menú de los viernes.

-¿Y sabes por que?

-Supongo que como diferencia a los pacientes católicos, algunos todavía creen que hay que comer pescado los viernes. Mi familia, por ejemplo. Pescado los viernes. Misa los domingos. Es el orden natural de las cosas.

-¿Y tu?

-Me parece que no soy tan religioso-dijo Len.

Hao pensó que eso era interesante.

-¿Sabes la fecha?-pregunto.

-Creo que cinco o seis de mayo- respondio Len meneando la cabeza.- Lo siento. Los días se confunden en el hospital

Hao sonrio.

-Bueno, he estado hablando con Yoh, y aunque has hecho progresos con respecto a socialización y comprensión de tu enfermedad, así como el impacto que causa en ti mismo y quienes te rodena, cree que, a pesar de tu medicación actual, sigues oyendo voces de personas que no están presentes.

Len no respondio por que no oyó ninguna pregunta. En su interior oía susurros por todas partes, muy quedos, como si tuvieran miedo.

-Dime Len, ¿crees que la valoración de Yoh es correcta?

-Es difícil saberlo, creo que Yoh considera delirios cualquier cosa que diga uno de sus pacientes y con la que el no este de acuerdo, de modo que es muy difícil responder.

El director medico sonrió y se reclino en su silla.

-Ha sido una afirmación convincente y coherente. Pero mi hermano es un profesional, asi que no deberíamos descartar su opinión. Dime, ¿Cómo te va la vida en Amherst? ¿Te llevas bien con los demás pacientes? ¿Con el personal? ¿Te gustan las terapias con mi hermano? ¿Crees que estas mas cerca de volver a casa? ¿Ha sido el tiempo pasado aquí, provechoso?

El medico se inclino hacia delante con un movimiento algo depredador que Len reconoció. Sus preguntas consistían en un campo de minas y tenia que ser precavido con las respuestas.

-El edificio esta bien doctor, aunque un poco alborotado, y creo que me llevo bien con todo el mundo, mas o menos. A veces cuesta reconocer el valor de las terapias con el señor Asakura, aunque siempre resulta útil cuando el debate se desvía hacia cuestiones actuales, por que a veces temo que estamos muy aislados en este hospital. Y me gustaría mucho volver a casa doctor, pero se que tengo que demostrarle a ustedes y a mi familia parta que me permita hacerlo.

Hao espero unos momentos, en los que dejo que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación, como si esperara que Len añadiera algo.

-¿Crees que hay un asesino suelto en el hospital?

Len inspiro fuerte. No había esperado esa pregunta. El corazón le latía con fuerza y todas sus voces estaban calladas.

-Si.- dijo despacio.

-¿No crees que sea un delirio?

-No.

-¿Ha cambiado algo en la investigación que sugiera que van por buen camino?

Len sonrio para si mismo, viendo a donde quería llegar Hao.

-La señorita Anna todavía esta interrogando a posibles sospechosos y creo que todavía no ha extraído ninguna conclusión.

-Me lo dirías, ¿verdad Len?

-¿Qué, doctor?

-Si hubieran tomado alguna decisión…

-No entiendo…

-Seria un indicio importante, por lo menos para mi, de que estas mucho mas en contacto con la realidad. Creo que demostraría ciertos progresos, hacerse cargo de la realidad es un paso importante de la recuperación. Un paso muy importante. Un paso que conllevaría a cambios muy significativos. Una visita de tu familia tal vez, mas libertad aun…

Len guardo silencio.

-¿Me explico?- pregunto el medico.

Len asintió.

-Muy bien, así pues, volveremos a hablar de estas cuestiones en los próximos días. Sabes que siempre estoy disponible, a cualquier hora, ¿comprendes?

-Si.

-Estoy contento con tus progresos Len. Y también de que hayamos mantenido esta conversación. Puedes retirarte…

Len se levanto y dios unos pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta. La voz de Hao lo detuvo.

Por cierto Len, casi se me olvidaba, ¿sabes que dia es hoy?

-Viernes.

-¿Y la fecha?

-Cinco de Mayo.

-Excelente, ahora si, puedes marcharte.

Len se marcho. No se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver si el medico lo observaba. Pero notaba sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

_¡Sal pitando!_ Oyó en su cabeza. Y lo hizo encantado.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, no pude escribir en el campo pero llegue ayer a la noche y hoy a la mañana ya estaba escribiendo. En verdad, Pascuas no significa nada para mi familia asi q tengo el dia libre hoy..)**

**adiosss**


End file.
